


Niebo pełne gwiazd

by Siwucha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, astronomia się kłania, autorka tez, bo tak, totlanie fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwucha/pseuds/Siwucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedykuję to opowiadanie kochanej Eve<br/>Piegonatorowi, który sprawdzał, czy w ogóle sens zdań trzyma się kupy, bo autoreczka była zbyt najarana dobrym, starym fluffem. Szczerze powiem nadal jestem</p>
    </blockquote>





	Niebo pełne gwiazd

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykuję to opowiadanie kochanej Eve  
> Piegonatorowi, który sprawdzał, czy w ogóle sens zdań trzyma się kupy, bo autoreczka była zbyt najarana dobrym, starym fluffem. Szczerze powiem nadal jestem

Był wczesny ranek, poza Castielem wszyscy domownicy bunkra wciaż spali. Anioł siedział na łóżku, tuż obok niego leżał Dean, który wtulał policzek w jego udo. Pomimo odzyskania swojej Łaski Castiel nie miał na sobie swojego prochowca i garnituru. Będąc przez jakiś czas człowiekiem nauczył się, że garnitur nie jest raczej czymś wygodnym. Nigdy tego nie zauważał, ale dłuższe siedzenie w nim było niewygodne. Teraz lubował się bardziej w prostych koszulkach i dżinsach co nie znaczyło, że jego prochowiec poszedł w odstawkę. Zbytnio go polubił. Tak więc w tej chwili miał na sobie coś co moglo uchodzić za piżamę. Rozciągniętą i znoszoną, ale przyjemnie miękką koszulkę oraz luźne i wygodne spodnie dresowe. Z Deanem u boku czuł komfortowo. Ludzko.  
Winchester natomiast lubił spać w samych spodniach, bez koszulki. Nie ważne czy było lato, jesień, zima czy też wiosna. Castiel nie narzekał. Mimo egipskich ciemności mógł spokojnie cieszyć się widokiem nagich pleców Deana. Jego wzrok wyłapywał dosłownie każdy pieg i każdą bliznę pokrywające jego skórę, a wierzcie mi lub nie, wiele tego było. Piegi pokrywały cale plecy łowcy oraz ramiona. Castielowi czasami przypominały niebo pełne gwiazd. Mysląc o tym teraz wodził wzrokiem po skórze Deana. Jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu fantazyjne wzory i całkowicie proste linie, w które piegi się układały. Nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. Sięgnął do szuflady szafki nocnej szukając… markera.

~~~~~~

Kilka godzin później obudził sie Dean i odkrył, że jego anioła nie ma już obok, ale na poduszce widniała karteczka. Przeciągnął się, aż strzyknęły mu kości. Wzdrygnął się lekko na ten dźwięk. Przecierając oczy sięgnął po kartkę. Widniała na niej wiadomość od Casa, napisana pięknym, niemal kaligraficznym pismem.

_Wyszedłem z Samem na zakupy.  
Castiel._

A więc cały bunkier mój, pomyślał zadowolony Dean. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Nie patrząc w lustro odkręcił zimną wodę i przemył twarz chcąc się do końca wybudzić. Chwilę stał pochylony nad umywalką pozwalając ostatnim kroplą spłynąć po twarzy. Sekundę później się zoriemtował, że krople były czarne. Zaniepokojony spojrzał w lustro. Na jego twarzy widniały rozmazane przez wode znaki. Wziął ręcznik i wytarł resztę wody by móc lepiej przyjżeć się śladom na swojej skórze. Najpierw bardzo się zdziwił. Spojrzał na swoje ramiona i odwrócił się by sprawdzić, czy na plecach też ma namalowane konstelacje, i tak, miał. Rozpoznawał je, ojciec kiedyś uczył go o gwiazdach. Był w stu procentach pewien, że na lewym policzku ma Pannę i tuż pod nią Wagę. Na prawym policzku pyszniły się rozmazana Korona Północy oraz Herkules. Na obojczyku znajdowała się Korona Południowa. Wyciągnął przed siebie lewe ramię. Namalowany był tam wielki gwiazdozbiór Feniksa razem z Rzeźbiarzem. Gdy to zrobił zauważył również.. Nie, czy Castiel narysował mu na biodrze cholerny Erydan? Odwrócił się plecami do lustra. Nie był do końca pewny, bo nie widzial dokładnie, ale chyba dostrzegł ogon Smoka na swojej szyi. Na lewej łopatce znajdowął się Centaur.  
Każda kolejna konstelacja wywoływała tylko szerszy uśmiech Deana. Jego aniołowi naprawdę musiało się w nocy nudzić. Będzie musiał pamietać, aby pochować wszystkie markery z dala od Castiela, gdy będzie kładł się spać.  
Wrócił do pokoju po telefon i napisał krótką wiadomość do Casa.

~~~~~~

Stali przed małą kawiarnią, gdy jego telefon oznajmił mu, że ma nową wiadomość. Sam opierał się o maskę samochodu z kawą w dłoni i gazetą. Castiel natomiast siedział w samochodzie. Drzwi były otwarte, więc wyciągnął nogi, bo tak było mu wygodniej.  
-Powiedz Deanowi, że chyba mamy nową sprawę - zawołał Sam, który najwyraźniej też usłyszał melodyjkę. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i otworzył smsa.  
 _11:34 Przeniosłeś na mnie całą mapę nieba, czy tylko mam przewidzenia?_  
Anioł uśmiechnął się lekko i szybko odpisał.  
 _11:37 Zdaje mi się, ze zapomniałem o Fornax._  
Długo nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź.  
 _11:38 Czy ja chcę wiedziec, gdzie umieściłbyś Piec?_  
 _11:39 Nie, raczej nie chcesz._  
 _11:40 Przy okazji, Sam mówi, że chyba macie nową robotę_  
 _11:42 Czemu odważyłem się mieć nadzieję na wolny weekend?_  
Castiel już nie odpisał. Sam wsiadł do samochodu i razem pojechali z powrotem do bunkra. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać i łowca widząc jego dobry humor też zaczynał się uśmiechać. Jechali kilka minut w ciszy, ale ciekawość Winchestera w końcu zwyciężyła.  
-Od kiedy wyjechaliśmy szczerzysz się jak głupi. Co się stało? - spytał.  
-Nic takiego. - Cas wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu przez chwilę miałem całe niebo dla siebie.


End file.
